Drunken Confession
by kakashisnumber1fan
Summary: After a night of drinking secerts come out.


A/N: Well, I was sitting here at home bored and had nothing to do. So I decided that I would write another LavixAllen fanfic! But I couldn't think of a plot. Then I started wondering…what the hell would happen if they got drunk off their asses? So that is my plot! Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Man or any of it's characters…sadly :'(

Allen's POV

One day, it was Lavi, Lenalee, Bookman, Krory, Miranda, and I in the cafeteria. We just got back from a long mission and only one thing was on my mind at the moment…FOOD. I was starving, we hadn't eaten anything for two days and I thought I was gonna collapse and die of hunger. So right when we walked I hauled everybody into the cafeteria and then I had Jerry whip us up a bunch of food.

After a while, I was finally done eating and everybody had left except for the stupid red head and it was making me a little nervous. Nobody really knew, but I had feelings for Lavi, strong feelings. So whenever we were alone, I always got a little fidgety.

" You okay Allen? You don't look so hot," Lavi asked with concern in his voice.

" I'm f-fine," I replied.

He looked at me worried, " Are you sure?"

" I'm just stressed out, that's all," I lied.

Lavi got a look of enjoyment on his face and I started to worry.

" How about we go out for a drink tonight Allen? Just you and me, it'll take a load off," Lavi suggested. He looked like a little excited puppy, how could I turn him down?

" Uh sure, but where?" I asked. I never heard anything about a bar being here in the Order. Lavi suddenly got a smirk on is face.

" Well, technically we're not supposed to drink. Especially you, since you're underage. But, I have my own little stash of booze in my room," Lavi whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but blush at the close distance.

" Oh, okay. When do you want me to meet you there?" I asked.

Lavi brought his hand to his chin and thought for a moment, " How about around nine? That's when everybody's in bed."

I thought for a moment, " Okay, why not?"

" Cool," Lavi started, " I'll see you then," Lavi said as he got up and walked off. I just sat there blushing like a madman. I couldn't wait!

*9:00 P.M.*

I got to the door and right as I started to reach out to open the door, the door opened and Lavi's arm shot out and grabbed me and pulled me in. Once I was in, Lavi kept his grip on me and dragged me to the couch and made me sit down.

" I'll go get the drinks. Also, I know I didn't ask this before but, have you ever drank before?" Lavi asked as he walked behind a counter and pulled out a tray with assorted bottles of alcohol and two cups.

" Actually, yeah I have. When I was training with Master, he would make me drink booze all the time," I answered. Lavi had a big fat smile on his face.

" I bet you're a light weight, aren't you?" Lavi asked smirking.

I just smirked right back, " I can actually hold my liquor pretty well. I bet you'll get drunk before I do."

" Is that so? Allen, I propose a bet!" Lavi declared.

" What is this bet?" I asked, curious as to what the red head was going to say.

" I bet that you'll get drunk before me," Lavi said.

I looked at him for a minute._ This could get very interesting_, I thought to myself. But, I still had one question, " What would the winner get out of this bet?"

Lavi had to think for a minute, " How about we have to tell each other our deepest secret that nobody knows."

I was a little worried. _What if he wins? I'll have to tell him that I like him! Never mind, that won't happen because I won't lose!_ I declared to myself.

" Fine, ready to lose Lavi?" I asked as I smirked.

Lavi just smirked back, " How about you? Are you ready to lose?"

The drinking began. Lavi first got two beer bottles. We both downed them and we were both perfectly fine. Lavi got two more out. After drinking those, Lavi poured us each a glass of whiskey. Lavi's face started to turn a light pink but other than he was fine, but I was still okay. Then we took a couple of shots, still good. Then we moved to vodka, and that was when Lavi cracked. He was hiccupping, his face was red, and he was slurring his words. Of course I was still fine, just a little pink in the face.

" So," I started as Lavi started leaning against me with his head on my shoulder, " what's your secret? I won the bet so tell me."

Lavi hiccupped, " You promise not to laugh at me"

I laughed, " It's kinda hard not to laugh when you're slurring everything you say."

Lavi pouted at me and it was absolutely adorable.

" Come on Allen, please?" Lavi begged.

I couldn't refuse when Lavi begged, " Okay, I promise. So tell me."

" I love you," Lavi whispered in my ear.

" What?" I asked confused. _Lavi loves me? What?_

Lavi sighed as he got off me, " I said, I love you."

" Come on," I started, " don't mess around with me like that."

Lavi looked like he was about to burst into tears, " It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I understand." Lavi was about to open the door to let me leave.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down next to me, " Please don't make me leave. I…love you too. I never told you because I didn't think you felt the same way."

Lavi stared at me for a minute, I started blushing really hard. _I can't believe that I confessed to him and now he's staring at me! _I thought to myself wishing I could become invisible. But what Lavi did next scared the shit outta me and made me the happiest person alive. He grabbed me and kissed me. After a while we broke apart for air. Then all the alcohol I drank kicked in and both Lavi and I passed out on the couch and slept in each other's arms the entire night.

*Next Morning*

" Uhg, I'm so tired," Lavi said as he woke up. I opened my eyes when I heard him say that.

" Good morning Lavi," I said quietly. I got up and was about to leave when Lavi grabbed my arm.

" Where are you going?" Lavi asked.

I looked away, " Going back to my room."

Lavi looked at me, " Sit down."

" Okay," I said still not looking at him as I sat.

" Why are you leaving? Don't you remember what happened last night?" Lavi asked.

I looked at him surprised, " You remember?"

Lavi's smiled at me, " Of course I do bean sprout!" Lavi then tackled me and started tickling me.

" Ha ha! Stop it you stupid pirate!" I yelled at him as I was laughing. He suddenly stopped and hugged me.

" I love you Allen," Lavi said as he hugged me even tighter.

" I love you too Lavi, but I can't breathe," I said out of breathe and the he let me go. Lavi the grabbed my face and kissed me and I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back

A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought! Peace out!


End file.
